Seqüestro 2 Uma Nova Chance
by Patricia04
Summary: O que acontece quando, depois de seqüestrada, Rin tem a chance de rever Sesshoumaru, seu grande amor? Será que finalmente poderão ficar juntos sem nada para interromper? Ou sozinha novamente ela ficará?
1. Capítulo 1 Reencontro Solitário

**Seqüestro 2 - Uma Nova Chance**

**Capítulo 1 - **_Reencontro Solitário._

- Rin, você quer ir ao baile comigo? - perguntou Kohaku, um pouco vermelho.

Era o lugar ideal para pedir uma garota para ir ao baile. Ou até em casamento. Mas claro, ainda estavam muito jovens para se casar. Estavam em um jardim muito bonito. Era dia, e era possível ver as borboletas e sentir o delicioso perfume das flores. A hora exata.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin, dando um sorriso.

----------"----------"----------"----------"----------"----------"----------"----------"----------"

Já haviam se passado alguns dias, desde todos os piores acontecimentos na vida de Rin. Não havia sido ruim ter sido seqüestrada, pois acabara encontrando o grande amor de sua vida. Ou como dizem, a sua "alma gêmea". Mas o fim fora terrível, ela tivera que o esquecer. Mas isso não significa que ela o esquecera.Também os seus pais haviam se matado, e então fora morar com sua melhor amiga, Kagome Higurashi.

Durante esses poucos dias, sofrera muito. Amava demais Sesshoumaru, e não conseguia jamais esquecê-lo. Mas tinha que fazer isso de alguma maneira. Só não sabia como.

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta do templo Higurashi. Kagome, que estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama, deu um pulo e saiu correndo escada abaixo, para abrir a porta.

- Oi Sango-chan! - cumprimentou Kagome, fazendo um gesto para que a amiga entrasse.

- Olá Kagome. - cumprimentou Sango, entrando no templo. - Pronta?

- Sim! - respondeu esta, animada.

- Cadê a Rin? - perguntou Sango, olhando ao seu redor.

- Ela está jogando vídeo-game com o Souta! - respondeu Kagome. - Não sei como ela consegue ser tão atenciosa com ele.

Sango apenas deu um riso discreto, e as duas foram até a sala, chamar Rin. Ao adentrarem o local, viram Rin ganhando no jogo de luta contra Souta. Souta deu um suspiro triste, e Rin apenas riu da atitude do "irmão". Desde que passara a morar com a família Higurashi, tratava-os como se fosse da família.

- Ahhh... Perdi de novo! - disse Souta, dando mais um suspiro.

- Oi Sango! - cumprimentou Rin, indo abraçar a amiga.

- Oi! - cumprimentou Sango. - Está pronta?

- Sim. - respondeu a garota. - Souta, a gente joga outro dia, beleza?

- Beleza... - respondeu Souta, indo desligar o aparelho.

- Então vamos? - perguntou Kagome, ansiosa.

- Vamos! - responderam Sango e Rin.

O trio saiu do templo, e foram caminhando. Conversavam animadas, sobre tudo o que tinham para conversar uma com a outra. Apesar de tudo, Sango e Kagome podiam perceber o brilho triste nos olhos de Rin. Sabiam que a amiga ainda não tinha esquecido Sesshoumaru, e por isso raramente tocavam nesse assunto.

Finalmente chegaram ao salão de beleza. Era o melhor salão de beleza da cidade. Era tudo limpo, grande e de luxo. Ao entrarem, ficaram encantadas. Graças a Deus seus pais concordaram em pagar os gastos para o baile. Estavam tão encantadas, que nem perceberam que havia três mulheres esperando para atendê-las. Elas pareciam bem simpáticas.

- Boa tarde! - cumprimentaram em uníssono.

- Boa tarde! - cumprimentaram as garotas.

- Vocês devem ser Kagome, Sango e Rin, certo? - perguntou uma cabeleireira, sorrindo.

- Sim. - respondeu Kagome. - Eu sou Kagome, esta é a Rin e esta é a Sango.

- Vocês vão querer fazer o quê? - perguntou outra.

- Nós vamos querer fazer o cabelo, a unha e a maquiagem. - respondeu Sango, calmamente.

- Ok, sigam-nos por este caminho. - pediu uma mulher, indicando a região.

Demorou, mas o resultado foi bom. Aliás, muito bom. As três ficaram realmente muito bonitas, cada uma com o seu penteado, a unha feita, a maquiagem, a pele macia... Ficaram magníficas. Quando saíram do salão de beleza, ficaram paradas em frente ao salão, sorrindo.

- Vocês estão lindas! - disse Kagome, sorrindo.

- Vocês também! - concordou Sango, animada.

- Digo o mesmo! - disse Rin, com um belo sorriso estampado nos lábios.

- Eu vou chamar um táxi, assim a gente já vai direto para a minha casa nos arrumarmos. - disse Kagome, abrindo sua bolsa para pegar o celular. - Não podemos correr o risco de desmanchar o penteado.

As duas concordaram. Uns dez minutos depois, um táxi chegou e elas entraram nele. Chegaram no templo, entraram, e foram direto para o quarto de Kagome e Rin. O vestido de Sango já estava lá, pois a mãe dela havia levado.

- Ok, então vamos nos trocar! - disse Kagome, abrindo o guarda-roupa para pegar o vestido dela e de Rin.

Ambas se vestiram com o maior cuidado por causa do cabelo. Calçaram os sapatos e arrumaram suas bolsas. Então cada uma se olhou no espelho. A primeira foi Kagome. Estava muito bonita. Os cabelos estavam soltos, com um brilho intenso, e com rosas vermelhas como enfeite. O vestido era da cor das rosas, com alças finas, reto, não muito comprido, mas que a deixara linda. Calçava sandálias de salto alto e fino, vermelhos também, com pequenas rosas nas pontas, e para combinar, a sua bolsa era pequena e novamente vermelha. Usava algumas jóias combinando.

- Kagome, você está linda! - disse Rin, sorrindo.

- Sim, as rosas combinaram com você! - comentou Sango, animada.

Sango foi a segunda a se olhar no espelho. Vestia um vestido rosa claro, leve, com alças, babados e com um pouco de brilho. Calçava sandálias de salto alto pratas brilhosas e a bolsa combinando com os sapatos. As jóias também eram pratas, e seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um bonito coque.

- Fofa! - comentou Kagome, rindo.

- Sango, você vai arrasar! - disse Rin, animada.

Rin foi a terceira e última a se olhar. Estava muito bonita também. Vestia um vestido branco, levemente brilhoso, com alças que envolviam o pescoço e pequenas flores vermelhas na cintura. Calçava sapatos vermelhos, de salto alto, combinando com as flores, e seus cabelos estavam soltos, mas com algumas mechas prendidas para trás, com as mesmas flores do vestido. Usava jóias que combinavam.

- Uau! Perfeita! - disse Sango, alegre.

- Rin, você está simplesmente magnífica...! - concordou Kagome.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Rin, corando. - "Se o Sesshoumaru pudesse me ver nesse vestido...".

- É melhor irmos, senão nos atrasaremos. - disse Kagome, consultando o relógio de seu quarto. - Mãããããããããããe! A gente já tá descendo!

As três desceram as escadas e saíram do templo. Entraram no carro da mãe de Kagome, que logo em seguida entrou no carro também, para levar as garotas. Já era 20:00, e o baile começava às 20:30 e ia até a hora que a última pessoa saísse da festa.

- Vocês estão lindas garotas! - comentou a mãe de Kagome, ao pisar no acelerador.

- Obrigada! - agradeceram as três, em uníssono.

Durante todo o caminho, Rin pensava em Sesshoumaru. Só de pensar nele, seu coração doía muito. Nunca mais iria vê-lo. A pessoa que tanto amava... Tinha que esquecê-lo. Não tinha outra alternativa. Talvez começasse algo com Kohaku... Pois era um bom garoto. Era irmão de Sango, e muito gentil.

- "Sesshy... Meu Sesshy...". - pensou Rin, quando o carro parou de frente para um enorme salão.

As garotas saíram do carro e caminharam em direção ao salão. Estavam nervosas. Principalmente Rin, pois era o primeiro encontro com as pessoas da escola, depois que fora raptada. A família de Kagome achou melhor que ela repousasse ao invés de ir a escola, pois devia estar muito cansada.

Então entraram no salão. Tocava uma música bem agitada, e era realmente grande o local. Havia mesas com comes e bebes, uma pista de dança bem animada, sofás e poltronas, e era muito bonito o salão. Já havia várias pessoas se divertindo. Estavam meio perdidas lá, até que encontraram InuYasha e Miroku em um canto da festa. O baile seria divertido.

Após se cumprimentarem e trocarem elogios, ficaram reunidos em uma rodinha, conversando um pouco.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu Rin. - disse Miroku, com um olhar de dó.

- É, eu também. - concordou InuYasha.

- Mas o importante é que ela está de volta! - disse Kagome, sorrindo alegre. - Hoje é dia de diversão!

- Isso mesmo! - concordou Sango.

Desde o dia em que Kagome e InuYasha se beijaram, nada mais havia acontecido. Às vezes porque nenhum dos dois tomava iniciativa. Mas o que um sentia pelo outro era a mesma coisa: Amor. Quem sabe quando eles não resistiriam mais e acabariam perdendo a vergonha e se declarassem um para o outro? Era tudo uma questão de tempo.

- O Kohaku ainda não chegou, Sango? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Hum... Acho que não. - respondeu Sango. - Mas não se preocupe, ele nunca abandona uma garota!

Rin apenas sorriu.

- Sango, quer dançar? - perguntou Miroku, com um olhar encantador.

- Ah... S-sim. - respondeu Sango, corando.

Os dois foram para a pista e começaram a dançar. Rin percebeu que estava segurando vela. Mas com quem iria ficar se saísse de lá? Sozinha...? Quem sabe...

- Eu vou beber um pouco de água. - disse Rin, saindo. - Até logo.

- Hm, então, né? - começou Kagome, sem saber o que dizer.

- É... - disse InuYasha sem-jeito. - Quer dançar?

- Ok! - respondeu Kagome corando.

Então os dois foram para a pista também e começaram a dançar. Rin, ao ver os amigos, deu um suspiro. Se Sesshoumaru estivesse lá... Imaginou como seria bom... Naquele momento, alguém tocou no seu ombro. Ela se virou, e deparou-se com um garoto muito bonito, alto, loiro e de olhos azuis.

- Hm, algum problema? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Quer dançar, gracinha? - perguntou o garoto, levantando o queixo de Rin.

- Não, obrigada, eu já estou acompanhada. - respondeu Rin, se sentindo desconfortável.

- Mas vamos sim. - disse ele puxando Rin a força.

- Me larga! - disse Rin, tentando se soltar. - Eu não quero dançar com você!

- Deixe a garota em paz. - disse Kikyou, por trás de Rin.

- Hm, você também é bonita. - comentou ele. - Vem, as duas.

Kikyou tocou no peito do garoto e um brilho rosa emanou de sua mão. Logo o estudante foi jogado para longe, por causa do poder espiritual dela. As pessoas olharam para ver o que estava acontecendo. O garoto se levantou e foi avançando rapidamente na direção de Kikyou com raiva, quando InuYasha entrou na frente dela.

- É melhor sair daqui. - disse InuYasha.

- E por que eu te obedeceria? - perguntou ele.

InuYasha deu um soco nele, que saiu longe. Kagome se sentiu um pouco chateada, e resolveu ir para um canto da festa. Porém, Kouga foi atrás dela.

- Kagome, chateada? - perguntou Kouga.

- Não. - respondeu Kagome friamente.

- Por que não nos vingamos? - perguntou Kouga. - A Kikyou é minha. Eu devia protegê-la. E não o InuYasha. Por que não simulamos um beijo?

- Não! - respondeu Kagome. - O que o InuYasha fez foi certo! Ele defendeu a Kikyou!

- Se você não quer fazer eu faço. - disse Kouga se aproximando de Kagome e tocando nos lábios dela.

----- -----

- Você não precisava ter me defendido. - disse Kikyou, friamente. - Eu sei me virar.

- Sim... Mas... - dizia InuYasha.

- Ahn... Obrigada por me salvar! - agradeceu Rin a Kikyou, sorrindo.

- De nada. - respondeu Kikyou.

- Kikyou... - dizia InuYasha. - Somos amigos ou não?

- Sim. - respondeu Kikyou. - _Apenas amigos._

- Hm, com licença. - pediu Rin, sorrindo. - Estou enganada ou a Kagome e o Kouga estão se beijando?

Kikyou e InuYasha se viraram rapidamente, e viram que Rin não estava enganada. Os dois realmente estavam se beijando. Mas não perceberam que Kagome estava sendo _forçada_ a beijar Kouga. InuYasha correu rapidamente até lá dando um murro na cara de Kouga.

- Seu lobo fedido! - gritou InuYasha, irritado. - O que você estava fazendo com a Kagome?

- Huh! Gostou cara de cachorro? - perguntou Kouga.

- Kouga, você é um canalha. - disse Kikyou, se virando e saindo daquele canto.

- Kikyou...! Espere! - pediu Kouga, correndo atrás da garota.

- Kagome... Por que você estava beijando _ele? - _perguntou InuYasha, magoado.

- Eu não estava beijando ele! - respondeu Kagome, indignada. - Ele é que me beijou!

- Não minta. - disse InuYasha severamente. - Apenas porque eu salvei a Kikyou?

- Isso não tem nada a ver! - falou Kagome, quase gritando. - Ele queria se vingar e me forçou a beijá-lo!

- Mas você podia ter se defendido! - gritou InuYasha, com ciúmes.

- Acontece que eu não sou tão boa, como Kikyous da vida! - respondeu Kagome saindo correndo do baile, chorando.

- Ai InuYasha... - disse Miroku dando um suspiro. - O que você aprontou dessa vez?

- Você viu. - respondeu InuYasha, saindo do baile também.

- Eu vou atrás da Kagome. - disse Rin, para Miroku e Sango.

- Eu vou junto. - disse Sango.

- Não, Sango! - impediu Rin. - Eu só estou indo porque... Bom, eu to sobrando aqui, né? Acho que o Kohaku nem vai vir. Então estou indo! Aproveite a festa! Tchau!

- Mas... - dizia Sango.

- Vamos dançar mais um pouco. - chamou Miroku, sorrindo.

- Está bem. - aceitou Sango, retribuindo o sorriso.

Rin corria apressada pelas ruas, a fim de alcançar Kagome, que provavelmente deveria estar voltando para sua casa. Porém estava um pouco difícil correr com aquele salto. Tanto que acabou se desequilibrando enquanto corria e ia cair, porém trombou com um rapaz. Ele estava com o rosto tampado por um lenço, deixando visível apenas os olhos castanhos.

- Desculpe... - pediu Rin, o encarando. - "Ai... Ele parece ser um ladrão...!".

O rapaz apenas a encarava. Rin ia desviar o caminho, porém ele segurou o braço dela, fazendo todo o corpo da garota se arrepiar.

- O-o que foi? - perguntou Rin, assustada.

Então ele puxou ela mais para perto dele, como se fosse a beijar.

- Me larga! - gritou Rin, tentando se soltar. - O que você quer de mim?

- Hum, até que _ele_ tem um bom gosto. - respondeu o rapaz, sorrindo de um lado por baixo do lenço.

- _Larga ela._ - mandou uma voz fria, vindo de trás do "estranho".

Os dois se viraram, e o coração de Rin bateu mais forte quando o viu. Sentiu uma enorme felicidade, mas também ficou triste. Sorriu, e sentiu que logo, logo estaria chorando. Se desvencilhou do "estranho" e foi na direção de, bom, como vocês devem saber, Sesshoumaru. Porém o rapaz segurou o braço dela, e em um movimento rápido, a beijou.

Sesshoumaru não perdeu tempo, deu um soco na cara do "estranho". Mas ele não deixou quieto, e logo em seguida começaram a lutar, enquanto Rin - que já deixara as lágrimas caírem - ficou assustada, parada, sem saber o que fazer.

- Parem! - gritou Rin, confusa. - Sesshoumaru!

Os dois pareceram não notá-la, e continuaram lutando. Por ser um youkai, o rapaz também era muito rápido, e a luta parecia nunca acabar.

- Eu te amo Sesshoumaru! - disse Rin. - Pare, por favor!

Sesshoumaru a encarou por um momento, só que o rapaz se aproveitou desse instante, e deu um murro em Sesshoumaru. Rin correu até onde o youkai estava, preocupada. Não. Não queria perdê-lo outra vez. Já fora ruim perdê-lo uma vez, e não queria perdê-lo para sempre agora.

- Sesshoumaru! - disse Rin, se agachando. - Você está bem?

- Rin... - disse Sesshoumaru, se levantando. - Saia daqui.

- Você tá maluco, é? - perguntou Rin, irritada. - Você acha que eu vou querer perdê-lo outra vez! Porque eu não vou sair daqui! Nem que eu morra!

- _Sesshoumaru_ - disse o rapaz. - _Ficou com ciúmes por eu ter beijado a sua garota? Você não é nada ruim em termo de gostos. Ela realmente é muito bonita._

- O que você quer? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- _Você vai me pagar por tudo o que você fez._ - respondeu o youkai. - _Sua vida está acabada. Sua garota, essa Rin, vai ser minha. Seus amigos serão meus e você. Você não existirá mais._

- Escuta aqui. - disse Rin, se aproximando dele. - Eu _nunca_ vou ser sua, porque eu amo o Sesshoumaru. Os amigos dele, _nunca_ iriam ser amigos de um trouxa como você. E o Sesshoumaru é muito mais _forte_ do que você!

- Tem certeza que nunca será minha? - perguntou o youkai, puxando Rin pela cintura. - Um beijo talvez mude sua opinião.

Mas felizmente isso não aconteceu. Pois Sesshoumaru ficou irritado, (ou enciumado?) e acertou um belo de um soco no rapaz, que voou longe.

- Nos veremos. - disse o youkai, saindo correndo.

Então Rin se virou para Sesshoumaru. Mas teve uma surpresa, pois ele não estava mais lá. Mas para onde ele fora? Ele a deixara mais uma vez...? Não... Isso não podia ter acontecido... Por quê? Por quê? Por que no fim ela sempre ficava sozinha?

Foi então que uma idéia ocorreu pela cabeça de Rin. E ela se desesperou. Se realmente fosse isso, ela estava perdidamente perdida.

- Será que... O Sesshoumaru... - dizia Rin, caindo no chão. - Não me ama mais?

**N/A: **_Domo! Demorei, mas aqui estou! Me desculpem não ter postado antes, é que eu tive que revisar a fic inteira e corrigir certos erros! Mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Tadinha da Rin, eu sou mesmo má com ela... XD Mas enfim, espero que as pessoas que lera Seqüestro estejam lendo essa fic também! Kissus!_


	2. Capítulo 2 Um Reencontro, Um Beijo

**Capítulo 2 - **_Um reencontro, um beijo que traz ciúmes._

- Não... - murmurou Rin, ainda caída no chão. - Me diz que isso não é verdade...

Isso era impossível. Por que justo quando tinha um momento de felicidade esse momento se acabava em um piscar de segundos? O jeito era seguir em frente. Mas Rin não conseguia. Por mais que tentasse era impossível seguir em frente sem Sesshoumaru. Apenas em pensar que nunca mais iria vê-lo, seu coração doía.

- Tudo bem se é assim que você quer. - disse Rin se levantando, e enxugando as lágrimas. - Adeus Sesshoumaru. Você me perdeu. "Não. Na verdade eu é que o perdi!".

Começou a andar lentamente, em direção a sua casa. Sentia que o seu mundo estava perdido. Seu mundo desmoronara. Mas se um dia, algum dia, pudesse vê-lo novamente, não iria dar bola. Fingiria que não o conhecia. Era uma promessa. E que iria cumprir.

- "Você só me traz sofrimento". - pensou Rin, atravessando uma rua, sem nem mesmo consultar o sinal. - "Eu te _odeio_ Sesshoumaru".

Andou mais uns três quarteirões e chegou na sua casa. Entrou, no maior silêncio, pois a mãe e o avô de Kagome provavelmente estavam dormindo. Subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto. Kagome estava dormindo. Abriu o armário e pegou seu pijama. Caminhou até o banheiro, tirou o vestido e colocou o pijama. Depois entrou no quarto novamente e deitou em sua cama.

- Foi boa a festa? - perguntou Kagome, com uma voz triste, mas tentando fingir que estava tudo bem.

- Não sei. - respondeu Rin, sentando em sua cama. - Eu vim atrás de você.

- E por que demorou? - perguntou Kagome, sentando na cama dela também.

- Eu... Encontrei o Sesshoumaru... - respondeu Rin, fechando os olhos, tristemente. - Ele me salvou de um ladrão, mas depois sumiu...

- Mas... - dizia Kagome, encarando a amiga. - Por quê?

- Eu não quero saber! - disse Rin, já deixando que as lágrimas caíssem. - Ele que se dane! Ele só me faz sofrer! Eu... Eu...

Kagome deu um simpático sorriso e abraçou Rin. A situação dela era bem pior que a sua. Só ficara chateada porque InuYasha desconfiara dela, mas Rin... Tudo era diferente.

- Não se preocupe, Rin. - consolou Kagome. - Eu sei que você ama ele, e que ele te ama. Deve haver algum motivo para ele fazer isso...

- Mesmo assim eu não me importo. - respondeu Rin, se levantando. - Eu vou seguir a minha vida. Não posso ficar dependendo dele.

- Sim... - disse Kagome, sorrindo. - É melhor dormirmos. Amanhã teremos aula.

- Está bem. - respondeu Rin, deitando em sua cama. - Boa noite Kagome.

- Boa noite Rin. - disse Kagome, deitando na cama dela.

----

Segunda-feira.

- Olá garotas! - cumprimentou Sango, quando Rin e Kagome se aproximaram para sentar em suas devidas carteiras.

- Oi. - cumprimentaram as duas, com uma voz rouca e seca.

Rin sentou em sua carteira, pensativa. Kagome sentou na carteira dela, solitária. E Sango não estava entendendo nada.

- O que houve com vocês? - perguntou Sango, curiosa. - Que baixo astral é esse?

- Eu vou beber um pouco de água. - disse Kagome, se levantando. - Até logo.

Kagome saiu da sala e foi caminhando lentamente até o bebedouro da escola. Desceu as escadas, e quando ia terminar de descer o último degrau, viu InuYasha e Kikyou conversando, rindo. Sentiu uma pontada no coração, e seu corpo não se mexia, ficou imóvel.

- Algum problema, Kagomezinha? - sussurrou Kouga, por trás, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Saia daqui. - mandou Kagome, se afastando do youkai.

- Calma! - pediu Kouga. - Eu só queria pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu estava irritado e com ciúmes, por isso me perdoe.

- Kouga. - disse Kikyou, se aproximando dos dois, junto com InuYasha. - Boa atitude sua.

- Kikyou... - chamou Kouga, sorrindo. - Você ainda é minha namorada, não?

Kagome desceu as escadas, mas não sabia para onde ir. Não estava mais com sede. Foi então que alguém puxou o seu braço, e quando se virou, viu InuYasha.

- Kagome... - disse o hanyou. - ...

- Algum problema? - perguntou Kagome, na sua melhor voz possível.

- InuYasha! - chamou Kikyou, sorrindo. - Vamos! Precisamos ver sobre os folhetos!

- Kagom... - dizia InuYasha, mas Kagome se soltou dele.

- Eu tenho que ir. - disse Kagome friamente, e seguindo o seu caminho.

Lhe doeu o coração fazer aquilo. Mas não tinha escolhas. Se InuYasha preferia Kikyou a ela, a decisão era dele. Não podia forçar nada. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não fez isso. Subiu por uma outra escada e entrou na sua sala novamente. Rin estava contando a Sango o que acontecera depois da festa, e Sango estava com uma expressão assustada.

- Meu Deus! - comentou Sango, de boca aberta. - O Sesshoumaru... Você o encontrou e... Ele depois saiu sem dizer nada! Eu não acredito...

Naquele momento, Miroku entrou na sala, chamando a atenção das garotas, que depois do baile, ao verem o quanto ele era bonito, começaram a dar em cima dele. O garoto caminhava na direção de Sango, mas foi barrado por três garotas lindas, que sorriam com um sorriso malicioso.

- Olá Miroku! - cumprimentou a líder delas, que era loira, cabelos lisos e olhos azuis brilhante.

- Olá garotas. - cumprimentou Miroku, tentando desviar o caminho.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? - perguntou a segunda garota, que era morena e de olhos verdes, puxando o braço dele.

- Me desculpem, preciso falar com a minha amiga. - respondeu Miroku, olhando Sango, que olhava para ele também, desconfiada.

- Não quer ficar aqui um pouquinho? - perguntou a última garota, ruiva com olhos castanhos. - Podemos nos divertir...

- Humpf. - resmungou Kagura, que estava passando por ali. - Será que vocês só sabem se oferecer?

- E quem é você para nos dizer isso? - perguntou a líder, com um olhar enraivecido.

- Kagura. A mestra dos ventos. - respondeu a youkai, sorrindo por baixo do leque.

- Ai, que medo! - respondeu a loira, rindo.

Kagura fez um movimento com o leque, e mesmo com as janelas fechadas, um forte vento bateu contra as três garotas, que foram arremessadas para longe. Enquanto isso, Miroku foi para onde Sango estava.

- Oi, Sangozinha. - cumprimentou Miroku, sorrindo.

- Oi. - cumprimentou Sango.

- Então, quer tomar um sorvete comigo, hoje, depois da aula? - convidou Miroku.

- Só... Se não for na sorveteria passada! - respondeu Sango, rindo.

- Ah, sim! Nem me lembre! - disse Miroku, rindo também.

Sem querer, Sango derrubou o seu lápis no chão. Miroku e ela se abaixaram para pegar, e ficaram muito próximos um do outro. Sango corou. Os rostos iam se aproximando automaticamente, e quando os lábios estavam muito próximos de se tocarem, o sinal tocou, fazendo com que os dois levassem um susto e se levantassem rapidamente.

- Bom, eu já vou para a minha sala. - Miroku falou, sorrindo. - Até mais.

- Até mais... - respondeu Sango, ainda vermelha.

Quando Miroku saiu da sala, a professora de matemática entrou. Os alunos sentaram em seus lugares, e ficaram todos em silêncio. Então a professora começou sua aula.

- Bom dia. - cumprimentou ela. - Antes de tudo, quero lhes apresentar uma aluna nova. O nome dela é Yuriko Kitsue.

Então Yuriko entrou na sala. Mas não era uma Yuriko comum. Era a Yuriko que tentara assassinar Rin. Rin congelara ao vê-la. Os garotos ficaram babando pela beleza dela, e as garotas ficavam cochichando. Mas o que ela estava fazendo lá? Por que estava lá?

- Pode se sentar... Hm... - dizia a professora, analisando o único lugar que estava livre. - "Se Yuriko sentar lá, Satsuki irá conversar muito... Então...", Sango sente-se na cadeira vazia, e Yuriko, pode se sentar no lugar da Sango.

Porém o lugar de Sango, era logo atrás de Rin. Yuriko sentou-se lá, e quando a aula começou com a correção dos exercícios, Yuriko tocou no ombro direito de Rin, delicadamente. Rin se virou lentamente, com os olhos cheios de raiva.

- Olá Rin-chan! - cumprimentou a garota, sorrindo. - Bom te ver.

- Pois eu não digo o mesmo! - respondeu Rin, se virando para a frente.

- Eu, hein? - comentou Yuriko, fazendo uma careta. - Que mal-humor garota.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Rin, se virando.

- Oras, vim estudar. - respondeu Yuriko, abrindo a tampa de seu gloss.

- Estou falando sério. - disse Rin severamente.

- Deixa eu me apresentar. - disse Yuriko, sorrindo.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin, confusa.

- Pa-pare! - disse Yuriko alto. Muito alto. Toda a sala se virou.

- Do que está falando? - perguntou a professora se virando também.

- A Rin está me assustando...! - respondeu Yuriko, desesperada. Ou melhor, fingindo-se de desesperada. - Ela disse que... Iria quebrar o meu dedo se eu não... Entrasse para o clube de patricinhas dela! O Patty Girl!

- Rin! - chamou a professora, olhando feio. - Não acha que está velha demais para fazer uma ameaças dessas, e principalmente um clube desses?

- Quê! - perguntou Rin, indignada. - Mas...

- Nada de mas! - interrompeu a professora, irritada. - Já para fora da classe! Nunca imaginei uma coisa dessas, viu?

Rin se levantou de sua carteira e caminhou para fora da classe. Injusto o que a professora fizera. Não estava com paciência para ficar ali parada, decidiu beber um pouco de água, para acalmar os nervos. Desceu as escadas e chegou ao bebedouro. Bebeu a água, e quando terminou, antes de se virar, alguém vendou seus olhos com as mãos.

- Adivinha quem é? - perguntou uma voz masculina, que Rin reconheceu na hora. Impossível de não reconhecer.

- Su-Suikotsu? - perguntou Rin, com uma enorme alegria.

A pessoa tirou as mãos da visão de Rin, e quando se virou, viu ele mesmo. Inclusive, estava usando a corrente que o garoto dara para ela. Sorriu, encantada. Então deu um forte abraço no amigo, muito feliz em revê-lo.

- Suikotsu! - disse Rin, sorrindo. - Que saudades!

- Eu também estava com saudades! - respondeu Suikotsu. - E sabe, acho que alguém também estava com muitas saudades de você...

- Hã? - perguntou Rin, se soltando aos poucos do colega.

- Olhe para trás. - disse Suikotsu.

Rin se virou lentamente, e então pôde ver seu Sesshoumaru. Estava lindo, como sempre, e com o seu olhar frio. Quase a garota sorriu, mas resistiu. Tinha que cumprir sua promessa, não podia mais sofrer. Então tomou a primeira atitude que lhe veio à cabeça. Em um movimento rápido, se virou e beijou Suikotsu.

Suikotsu se assustou, mas não agüentou e acabou retribuindo o beijo. Sesshoumaru sentiu muito ciúmes, mas não podia fazer nada. Já estava namorando. Mas será que Rin amava Suikotsu? Mas então por que dissera na noite anterior que o amava? Mas não podia ficar assistindo aquela cena. Era tortura demais. Ver a pessoa que amava beijando um amigo... Simplesmente se virou e saiu daquele lugar.

Rin se separou de Suikotsu. Seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas, mas não. Não queria chorar. Só que não conseguiu, e começou a chorar ali mesmo, abraçando Suikotsu.

- Me desculpe! - pediu Rin, sem encará-lo. - Eu...

- Não Rin. - disse Suikotsu. - Não me diga que você não devia. Porque eu ainda te amo.

Então ele beijou Rin. Que, pela surpresa de Suikotsu, retribuiu. Tinha que esquecer Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru era passado. Tinha que ser apenas amigos. E começar uma nova chance de vida...

**N/A: **_Domo! Tudo bom com vocês? Primeiro eu queria agradecer a todos vocês que estão lendo a minha fic! Obrigada mesmo! E bom, a segunda coisa, é espero que estejam gostando! Próximo capítulo sai logo! Acho que amanhã XD Kissus!_

**Susi Maru: **_Olá! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que gostou do primeiro capítulo! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Ah, só uma dúvida! Você leu "Seqüestro"? É que assim, se você não tiver lido, talvez goste de ler ela, porque essa é a continuação, mas acho que não faz tanta diferença! Mas se você leu, tudo bem também! Obrigada de novo! Kissus!_

**Leila: **_Oie! Tudo bom com você? Hehe, é verdade, o Sesshy sempre aparece para salvar a Rin! Muito obrigada pela sua review no capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Kissus!_

**Carine: **_Olá! Tudo bom com você? Fico muito contente que esteja gostando da minha fic! Muito mesmo! Ah, de nada por te avisar! Olha, eu vou te mandar um e-mail explicando passo a passo como se posta no fanfiction, ok? Bom, é isso! Obrigada pela review! Kissus!_

**Kyouyama Anna: **_Oi! Tudo bem com você? Desculpa não ter respondido a sua review na fic anterior, então vou responder aqui mesmo! Muitíssimo obrigada por ter acompanhado àquela! E fico feliz que tenha gostado! Ah, e também que esteja gostando dessa! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Sei que não foi exatamente uma resposta, mas mesmo assim! Valeu! Kissus!_


	3. Capítulo 3 A Decisão de Rin

**Capítulo 3 - **_A Decisão de Rin._

O sinal tocou, interrompendo o beijo. Os dois se separaram lentamente. Rin deu um leve sorriso, mas que nem se comparava a felicidade que Suikotsu estava sentindo. Mas o que eles estavam fazendo lá na sua escola? Por que estavam lá?

- Olha, senta na minha mesa no refeitório. - pediu Rin, sorrindo. - Lá a gente conversa. Eu tenho que ir agora. Tchau.

- Beleza. - respondeu Suikotsu. - Tchau!

Rin subiu as escadas de volta, passou por corredores, e quando estava perto de entrar na sua sala, alguém segurou o seu braço. Se virou e viu Sesshoumaru. Sentiu um peso no coração, e desviou o olhar. Não queria encará-lo.

- Rin... - chamou Sesshoumaru. - Por quê...?

- Me larga! - disse Rin, se soltando, como se estivesse apanhando. - Porque sim. Eu simplesmente _cansei de sofrer._

Saiu correndo e entrou na sua sala. Sentou em sua carteira, e Kagome e Sango vieram ao encontro da amiga.

- Aquela garota... - apontou Kagome, para Yuriko, que conversava com algumas garotas populares. - É a Yuriko, não? Que tentou te matar.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin, encarando a inimiga.

- Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Sango, desconfiada.

- Não sei. - respondeu Rin, fechando os olhos e dando um suspiro em seguida.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Kagome. - Você parece triste...

- É que... Eu encontrei o Suikotsu e o Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Rin, abrindo os olhos. - E quando eu vi o Sesshoumaru, eu beijei o Suikotsu, porque... Eu cansei de sofrer. Não quero mais isso... E... Depois eu encontrei o Sesshoumaru... Mas eu saí correndo...

- Você está certa. - apoiou Sango, se levantando. - Se o Sesshoumaru só te traz sofrimento, você tem que esquecê-lo.

- Por acaso eu ouvi alguém dizer o nome do _meu namorado?_ - perguntou Yuriko, se aproximando do trio.

- Hã! - perguntaram as três, virando os rostos para a garota.

- Se vocês são surdas, vou perguntar de novo: por acaso eu ouv... - dizia Yuriko, mas foi interrompida.

- Não somos surdas. - interrompeu Kagome, irritada. - O Sesshoumaru é o _seu_ namorado?

- Sim. - respondeu Yuriko, sorrindo. - E só meu.

Rin sentiu uma enorme dor em si, como se alguém tivesse acabado de cravar uma estaca no seu coração. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Impossível. Por que Sesshoumaru estava namorando Yuriko? A pessoa que tentara matar Rin? Por que tudo de ruim estava acontecendo com ela? Por quê?

O professor de geografia entrou na sala, e cada um sentou em sua carteira. Rin estava chocada. Deu um suspiro.

- "Que idiota eu sou". - pensou Rin, nervosa consigo mesma. - "Por que eu beijei o Suikotsu? Agora ele vai achar que eu o amo, mas eu não amo porque eu ainda amo o Sesshy. Merda! Como eu vou fazer para sair dessa situação? Eu sou muito boba...!".

--

Rin, Kagome e Sango sentaram em sua mesa no refeitório. Nesse dia, Rin tinha pegado apenas uma salada e uma lata de Guaraná. Estava sendo um péssimo dia. Enquanto pensava em como faria para ajustar sua situação, Miroku sentou ao lado de Sango.

- Olá garotas. - cumprimentou Miroku, se sentando.

- Oi. - cumprimentaram todas, em uníssono.

- Cadê o InuYasha? - perguntou Kagome, curiosa.

- Não sei. - respondeu Miroku. - Deve estar com a Kikyou. Ele está a fim dela.

- Hm. - respondeu Kagome friamente. - _Ele é tão imbecil._

Todos olharam para Kagome, com medo. Porém Suikotsu parou em frente à mesa, fazendo com que todos desviassem a atenção para ele.

- Olá. - cumprimentou ele. - Acho que aqui não acabe todo mundo. Nós vamos sentar ali naquela mesa. Rin, você quer se sentar com a gente?

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Rin, se levantando. - Até logo.

Rin acompanhou Suikotsu, e sentou-se à mesa onde estavam Bankotsu e Jakotsu. Sorriu, feliz, ao reencontrar todos lá.

- Oiii! - cumprimentou Rin, se sentando ao lado de Bankotsu e abraçando o amigo. Logo em seguida, abraçou Jakotsu. - Agora me contem, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- A polícia encontrou uma fita em que estava gravado todos os crimes de seu pai. - respondeu Jakotsu, sorrindo. - E agora estamos livres!

- Que bom! - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - O Sesshoumaru também?

- Sim. - respondeu Jakotsu. - A propósito, ele está namorando aquela vadia da Yuriko.

- Sim, eu soube. - respondeu Rin, comendo um pouco de sua salada. - Ela está na minha sala.

- O Sesshoumaru está estranho. - comentou Bankotsu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Não sabemos o motivo dele estar namorando-a. Mas mudando de assunto, você continua linda, Rin.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, corando.

Naquele instante, Yuriko apareceu com Sesshoumaru, beijando-o. Rin tomou um gole de seu refrigerante, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- Podemos nos sentar aqui? - perguntou Yuriko, gentilmente. Ou melhor, falsamente.

- Não há mais lugares. - respondeu Bankotsu.

- Tudo bem. - disse Rin, se levantando. - Eu vou sentar com as minhas amigas.

Rin saiu da mesa, e foi caminhando até a sua. Estava tão distraída, que acabou trombando com um rapaz. Ele era muito bonito. Magro, alto, cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos... Ele parecia ser familiar... Mas da onde ele era? Por sorte o lanche não caiu, continuou na bandeja.

- Desculpe. - pediu Rin, corando.

- Sem problemas. - respondeu ele sorrindo. - Você é uma linda dama. Como se chama?

- Rin. - respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Meu nome é Dave Fhyth. - apresentou-se. - Nos vemos.

Rin voltou rapidamente para a sua mesa, e sentou-se ao lado de Kagome. Todos olharam-na.

- Posso sentar aqui? - perguntou Rin.

- Claro. - respondeu Kagome. - Olha, sentimos muito por você, Rin.

- Não há problemas. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - Eu consigo esquecer o Sesshoumaru. Ele não é nada. Ele é um youkai tolo, idiota, imbecil, que está se achando, e que me magoou muito, porque está namorando a pessoa que eu mais odeio nesse mundo, sendo que ele balançou o meu coração quando me seqüestrou, me deixou apaixonada e agora... Eu ainda o amo...

Kagome abraçou a amiga. Sabia que ela estava sofrendo. O grupo passou o resto do intervalo quietos, como se alguém acabasse de morrer.

- "Isso não pode estar acontecendo...". - pensou Rin, abaixando os olhos.

----

O resto das aulas se passou lentamente. Quando o sinal tocou, Rin guardou o seu material rapidamente, e saiu da sala sem esperar Kagome e Sango. Precisava falar com Yuriko. A viu subindo as escadas, e seguiu. Então percebeu onde estava. No corredor dos terceiros anos. Foi parando lentamente de andar, e então viu o que desejaria nunca mais ter visto depois do refeitório. Yuriko e Sesshoumaru se beijando. Parou de andar. Queria sair correndo, mas suas pernas não se moviam. Estava paralisada demais para notar que Sesshoumaru a beijava sem vontade.

- Hum, olhe quem está aqui. - disse Yuriko, ao ver que Sesshoumaru olhava na outra direção, na de Rin. - Rin-chan!

- Eu... só... - dizia Rin, sentindo que em poucos minutos desabaria a chorar. - Me desculpem.

Felizmente suas pernas resolveram se mover. Então se virou para descer as escadas novamente, porém dessa vez foi impedida. Impedida por Sesshoumaru, que a segurou pelo braço. Sentiu seu rosto queimar. Não queria encarar aqueles olhos dourados e frios novamente. Mas não teve escolha, se virou.

- Hm? - perguntou Rin, desviando o olhar.

- Rin... - chamou Sesshoumaru. - Precisamos conversar.

- Eu não quero conversar. - respondeu Rin, deixando que uma lágrima caísse de seu olho.

- Rin... É importante! - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não quero. - respondeu a garota, friamente. - Você sabe o quanto está me fazendo sofrer? Eu me apaixonei por você! Eu sofri durante o período em que você se separou de mim! Eu odeio você Sesshoumaru! E... Eu posso ter me apaixonado, mas eu vou te esquecer. Você não vale nada, assim como Yuriko.

- Olha como fala. - disse Yuriko se aproximando de Rin. - De mim e do meu _namorado._

- E o que você pode fazer contra mim? - perguntou Rin, desafiando-a.

- O Sesshoumaru sabe. - respondeu Yuriko, dando um selinho na boca dele. - Né, amor?

- "Maldição". - pensou Sesshoumaru, irritado. - "Não posso contar para Rin".

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, com os olhos molhados, cheios de lágrimas. O que fez o corpo inteiro de Sesshoumaru doer. Era difícil ver a pessoa que você ama sofrendo por sua causa. Mas era para o próprio bem dela. Ele nada podia fazer.

- Eu só queria saber por quê. - disse Rin, descendo as escadas correndo.

- Huh! - emitiu Yuriko, colocando as mãos na cintura. - Nem pense em contar para ela o que combinamos. Se contar, sofrerá com as conseqüências.

- Você é um ser desprezível. - retrucou Sesshoumaru se virando, e voltando para a sua sala.

Rin saiu correndo em disparada para fora do colégio. Voltou correndo para a sua casa, e quando chegou, entrou direto no seu quarto. Lavou o rosto, e se olhou no espelho. Não podia. Não podia ficar assim, nesse estado, toda vez que se encontrasse com Sesshoumaru. Tinha que tomar alguma atitude. Uma atitude sensata. Então pensou.

- "Sesshoumaru...". - pensou Rin, fechando os olhos. - "Eu tenho que esquecê-lo. Vou... Sim, eu vou namorar o Suikotsu. A única maneira de curar um amor, é conseguindo um outro amor... E se ele já conseguiu o dele, eu não posso ficar sofrendo. É isso!".

Saiu do banheiro e trocou de roupa. Vestiu uma saia preta, com uma blusa rosa claro, e desceu as escadas, entrando na cozinha.

- Olá. - cumprimentou, sentando-se à mesa. - Desculpem pelo atraso.

- É impressão minha, ou você chorou, querida? - perguntou a Sra. Higurashi, levando a boca um pedaço de carne.

- Não é nada, não. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - Mas estou feliz por ter tomado uma decisão.

- Que decisão? - perguntou Kagome, bebendo um gole do seu suco de uva.

- Depois eu te conto. - respondeu Rin, se servindo de um sushi.

----

- "O Miroku está atrasado". - pensou Sango, enquanto fingia analisar o cardápio, sentada em uma mesa próxima a janela, de uma sorveteria chamada "Bom-Creme".

- O que a senhorita vai querer? - perguntou uma garçonete se aproximando, com um bloquinho de folhas e uma caneta azul na mão.

- Só estou esperando um amigo meu. - respondeu Sango, sorrindo.

- Amigo ou algo a mais? - perguntou a garçonete, parecendo interessada.

- É só um amigo meu! - respondeu Sango, corando.

- Porque se for algo a mais, temos o especial "namorados", que é um sundae tamanho maior, com creme de morango, com nozes, e dois canudinhos para poderem apreciar a refeição juntos! - disse ela, animada.

- Hm, acho que não será necessário. - respondeu Sango, com uma gota na cabeça.

- Ahh... - disse a garçonete desanimada. - Mas tudo bem! O que você acha do sorvete de creme com calda de chocolate? É uma delícia! Principalmente em dias de inverno, pois a calda de chocolate é quente!

- Mas estamos no verão. - respondeu Sango, com mais gotas na cabeça.

- Oh, sim! - disse a garota, parecendo se lembrar. - E que tal...

- Olá. - cumprimentou Miroku, sentando-se à frente de Sango.

- Oi Mir... - dizia Sango, quando foi interrompida pela garçonete.

- Ahh! - disse ela, sorrindo. - Esse é o seu namorado, não é? Quer dizer, amigo, né?

- É. - respondeu Sango, corando.

- Bonito, hein! - comentou ela, sorrindo. - Já que não são namorados, o que acha de sairmos, bonitinho?

Miroku olhou surpreso para a garçonete, que estava com um gigante sorriso estampado na face. Depois olhou para Sango, que parecia estar a ponto de enforcá-lo, se ele aceitasse. Então sorriu de volta.

- Não posso. - respondeu Miroku, olhando para Sango.

- Por quê? - perguntou ela, com os seus olhos verdes brilhando. - Ah, aceita! Por favor! Vai me dizer que sou feia? Faz tempo que eu não fico com alguém! E você parece ser super legal! Vai! Aceita! Você não gostou de mim? Por favor! Aceite!

- Mas... - dizia Miroku, suando.

- Você não vê que ele não quer! - estourou Sango, se levantando da mesa e derrubando sua cadeira.

- Não parece. - respondeu a garçonete. - Parece que ele quer, mas tem medo de você.

- Medo de mim! - perguntou Sango, prestes a dar um soco naquela face imbecil. - Por que ele teria medo de mim!

- Porque você parece um garoto. - respondeu ela, com um olhar desprezível. - Sua masculinidade. Que nojo de você!

Sango não agüentou. Saiu correndo da lanchonete, sem saber para onde ir. Miroku se levantou e ia correr atrás, porém a garçonete o abraçou por trás.

- Agora não me quer? - perguntou ela, com cara de inocente.

- _Não._ - respondeu Miroku se desvencilhando e saindo correndo atrás de Sango.

Quando avistou Sango, viu que ela estava prestes a atravessar uma rua, bem quando passava um caminhão. Se desesperou. Estava muito longe dela. Nunca a alcançaria a tempo.

- SANGO! - gritou Miroku, na hora em que a garota atravessou a rua correndo, e chorando.

Graças a Deus, Sango não morreu. Se tivesse morrido, seria mais um sofrimento para Rin. E também para Miroku, que podia ainda não saber, mas iria pedi-la em namoro, durante uma festa do pijama na casa de Kagome e Rin. Por sorte, um garoto que estava próximo de lá, passou correndo e empurrou Sango, assim os dois caíram juntos na calçada, com ele em cima dela.

Miroku correu até os dois, para ver se Sango tinha se machucado. Não gostara do fato de _outro_ garoto ter salvado Sango, mas pelo menos salvara a vida dela.

- Sango! Você está bem? - perguntou Miroku, se agachando.

Ele percebeu que Sango estava vermelha. O garoto que a salvara saíra de cima dela, e ela pôde se levantar. Então sorriu.

- O-obrigada. - agradeceu Sango, ao rapaz. - Você me salvou.

- Ah, imagina! - respondeu o garoto, sorrindo. Tinha os cabelos loiros, de uma maneira um pouco despenteada, olhos azuis e alto. - Você se machucou?

- Não... - respondeu Sango, ainda corada. - Você também não se machucou, né?

- Não. - respondeu o rapaz sorrindo gentilmente.

Miroku estava se corroendo de ciúmes, mas não podia fazer nada. Por que não correra e tentara salvar Sango? Quem sabe nesse momento, ela estaria agradecendo-o, e não agradecendo ao estranho. Tudo podia ser diferente... Só sabia que era ruim demais pensar na idéia de que Sango se apaixonasse por aquele garoto.

**N/A: **_Oi pessoal! Como vão vocês? Me desculpem não ter postado antes! É porque eu estou em semana de provas, e tive que ficar estudando... E ainda acho que fui mal na prova de geografia, mas enfim, por que eu estou dizendo isso aqui? o.Õ Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Kissus!  
_

**Carolmolly: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Imagina, mas fico muito feliz que esteja acompanhando essa fic! Hehe, tadinha da Rin mesmo... Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada pela review! Kissus!_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Ah, imagina! Que bom que gostou dos dois capítulos! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Demorei para postar, mas estou de volta! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissus!_

**Musaroro201201: **_Oi! Para a sua infelicidade, não vai ter lemon não... Me desculpe, mas... Bem, espero que do mesmo jeito continue gostando da fic! Obrigada pela review! Kissus!_

**Leila: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Adorei a sua review! XD Ficou bem legal! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Obrigada pela review! Kissus!_

**Mah-sama: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Kissus!_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Olá! Tudo bem? Imagina, mas que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Você está vendo InuYasha pela net? Mas você já viu todos os episódios? Pelo menos os que foram lançados, né? Bem que podiam fazer os finais depois que os mangás acabarem, né? Eu amo tanto InuYasha! XD Você começou a gostar da Kagura? Sabe, meu ódio diminuiu um pouco por ela, depois de ter lido o mangá em que ela... Mas mesmo assim! Eu gosto da Kikyou! Obrigada pela review! Kissus!_

**Relena-chan: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que gostou de Seqüestro! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissus!_

**RafaCarol: **_Oie! Hehe, é verdade, a Rin e do Sesshy e o Sesshy é da Rin! XD Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Kissus!_


	4. Capítulo 4 Amor que Sentimos

**Capítulo 4 - **_Amor que Sentimos._

Terça-feira.

- Pode me contar qual foi a sua decisão! - disse Kagome, no caminho em que ela, Rin e Souta iam para suas devidas escolas.

- Eu... - dizia Rin, pensativa. - Simplesmente cansei de sofrer. Não quero mais isso pra mim. Por isso eu decidi esquecer o... Sesshoumaru e namorar o Suikotsu.

Kagome ficou quieta por um momento. Não era a favor de Rin ficar com Suikotsu, preferia Sesshoumaru apesar de tudo. Porque sabia que no fim, Sesshoumaru era um bom youkai... Ele pelo menos parecia... Era como se fosse algo em sua mente dizendo isso. Mas se essa foi a decisão de Rin, não podia fazer nada, apenas apoiar a amiga.

- Rin, não importa qual seja a sua opinião. - começou Kagome, com um simpático sorriso. - Eu irei sempre te apoiar!

- Obrigada Kagome-chan! - agradeceu Rin, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Mas você está certa do que está fazendo? - perguntou Kagome, preocupada.

- A-acho que sim. - respondeu Rin, olhando para o céu nublado daquele dia. - Espero que sim...

Os três caminharam em silêncio até a escola. Souta entrou na sua escola primeiro, e após andarem mais algumas quadras, Rin e Kagome chegaram em seu colégio. Subiram as escadas, atravessaram corredores e entraram em suas salas. Mas ficaram surpresas. Porque Sango estava conversando com um rapaz muito bonito. Mais propriamente, o que a salvara. Mas isso não foi o pior. Isso não é ruim. Mas o esquisito, era que Miroku estava parado na porta, olhando para os dois, com uma expressão séria e fria.

- Então a gente se vê Paul! - disse Sango, dando um beijo na face do rapaz. - Até mais!

- Até Sango! - respondeu Paul, com um aceno, e saindo da sala, ignorando Miroku.

Sango reparou que Miroku estava lá, e o encarou também. Então virou o olhar e sentou em sua carteira. Rin e Kagome sentaram cada uma em sua carteira. Rin decidiu nem se intrometer no assunto, e ir logo falar com Suikotsu, pois estava ansiosa demais. Saiu da sala e foi até a sala dos terceiros, tremendo.

Diminuiu o passo, ao estar próxima da sala dele. Então fechou os olhos, deu um suspiro, e apareceu na porta. Viu Sesshoumaru conversando com Yuriko. Então tomou coragem, e entrou na sala, decidida. Caminhou na direção de Suikotsu, com um sorriso. Ao ver Rin, ele sorriu também.

- Oi Rin! - cumprimentou Suikotsu.

- Olá! - cumprimentou Rin. - Eu decidi falar uma coisa muito importante com você, Suikotsu.

Deu uma olhada de relance para Sesshoumaru, que os encarava, com um olhar... Furioso? Então teve uma idéia melhor ainda. Puxou Suikotsu até o tablado, chamando a atenção de todos na sala. Então sorriu para ele.

- Eu te adoro. - disse, sorrindo. - Ou... Eu te amo?

Suikotsu sorriu. Estava Rin correspondendo aos seus sentimentos? Abriu mais o sorriso, então puxou Rin pela cintura e a beijou. Rin retribuiu o beijo, e as pessoas que estavam na sala começaram a aplaudir, menos Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu.

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma enorme tristeza. Então Rin amava Suikotsu? Nunca mais iria poder beijá-la, senti-la, como se ela fosse dele? Mesmo namorando Yuriko, sentia que tudo aquilo poderia acabar algum dia, e assim namorar Rin à vontade. Porém àquela hora, sentiu como se a perdesse, e nunca mais... Nunca mais... Rin podia ser dele.

Se levantou e saiu da sala. Rin o encarou saindo, e então se separou de Suikotsu, sorrindo. Desceram do tablado, e então sentiu vontade de chorar. Por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com ela? Será que havia feito a escolha certa? Ou não? Será que realmente seria feliz ao lado de Suikotsu? Será que conseguiria esquecer Sesshoumaru? Sentiu vontade de largar a mão de Suikotsu, sair correndo atrás de Sesshy e o beijar.

- Eu... - dizia Rin, encarando o novo namorado. - Vou voltar para a minha sala. O sinal já vai tocar. Tchau...

- Tchau, Rin! - disse Suikotsu, dando um beijo na namorada. - Vejo você mais tarde.

Rin sorriu e saiu da sala. Desceu as escadas. Olhou para o seu relógio. Ainda faltavam dez minutos para o sinal tocar. Resolveu dar uma volta pelos jardins. Dando suspiros a cada passo que dava, acabou sentando em um banco. Estava triste. Não devia estar triste. Devia estar feliz. Mas infelizmente não mandava no seu coração.

Olhou para o lado, e então viu Sesshoumaru, sentado em um outro banco. Se assustou, e o encarou. Sesshoumaru encarou Rin. Rin corou e o coração bateu mais forte. Essa sensação estranha... Que sentia sempre que via Sesshoumaru quando fora seqüestrada...

- Rin... - pronunciou Sesshoumaru, e ao ver, já estava em frente a Rin, em pé.

Gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Rin encarou Sesshoumaru, já com lágrimas nos olhos, que se misturaram com a chuva, que estava cada vez mais forte. Suas lágrimas aumentaram, e Sesshoumaru a abraçou.

- Por quê? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, apertando Rin nos braços, com carinho, como se fosse perdê-la.

- Sesshy... - murmurou Rin, entre os soluços. Não importava se estava na chuva. Para ela, nada importava naquele momento. Só sabia que Sesshoumaru era o que importava. A chuva ficou grossa, mais os dois não se moveram nenhum dedo sequer.

Então Sesshoumaru levantou o rosto de Rin, segurando no queixo dela. Lentamente, se aproximou dela. Então beijou-lhe os lábios, em um beijo doce, leve, delicado... E molhado, com as gotas de água da chuva. Rin se assustou no começo. Um beijo. Um beijo de Sesshoumaru. Como naquele mesmo dia. Na chuva. Estava tudo se repetindo. Fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo, calmamente e certa do que estava fazendo. Quando retribuiu, sentiu-se tão feliz, que se esqueceu de todos os seus problemas. Simplesmente o beijou, e o beijou se aprofundou mais, ambos os dois contentes por ter um ao outro.

Se separaram por falta de ar, e se encararam. Rin sentiu todo o corpo tremer. O que faria agora? Estava namorando Suikotsu, mas beijara Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru se fazia a mesma pergunta. Estava namorando Yuriko, mas beijara Rin.

- Erro? - perguntou Rin, abaixando os olhos. - Esse beijo... Foi um er...

- Não diga que foi um erro. - pediu Sesshoumaru, colocando seu dedo, e impedindo Rin de falar.

- Mas... - dizia Rin, confusa. - Por quê?

- Porque não foi um erro. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, sorrindo.

Rin não resistiu, e acabou sorrindo também. O sinal tocou bem naquela hora. Porém os dois não podiam entrar na sala, molhados daquele jeito. Antes que pudessem pensar em qualquer coisa, Sesshoumaru pegou na mão de Rin e a foi puxando por entre o pátio, enquanto corriam.

- Para onde estamos indo? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada. Parou de andar, pegou Rin nos braços e pulou o muro da escola. Então correram novamente pela cidade. Rin não sabia, mas estava sorrindo, contente. Àquela sensação era gostosa. Uma sensação de estar fazendo algo errado, mas com amor. Sim, uma maravilhosa sensação.

Após correrem mais algumas quadras, pararam no meio da chuva, em uma praça, enquanto ofegavam. Rin sentou em um dos bancos, cansada. Então levantou os olhos e encarou Sesshoumaru. O youkai também a encarou. O que estava fazendo? Que tipo de pessoa era ela? Acabara de começar um namoro e já estava beijando outro? Que tipo de ser ela era?

Sua cabeça começou a pesar. Então se levantou e se aproximou mais de Sesshoumaru. Não tinha escolhas. Ele ainda estava namorando Yuriko. Iria doer, mas era o melhor a fazer.

- Me desculpe. - pediu, abaixando os olhos. - Mas foi tudo um erro.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, confuso.

- O que acabamos de fazer, - respondeu Rin, sem encará-lo. - foi um erro.

- Por quê? - perguntou novamente ele. - Você não me ama mais?

- Eu estou namorando o Suikotsu. - disse Rin, fechando os olhos. - E você a Yuriko. Não podemos ficar juntos. É como se estivéssemos traindo-os, e eu não quero que o Suikotsu sofra.

Rin deixou que uma lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto. Gostaria de abandonar tudo e simplesmente ser feliz ao lado de Sesshoumaru, sem que ninguém os interrompesse. Nada de ciúmes, de desconfiança, de promessas... Mas infelizmente nada é perfeito. O que fazer?

- Eu vou para a minha casa. - disse Rin, soluçando. - Até mais...

- Rin... - chamou Sesshoumaru, segurando o braço dela. - Apenas... Confie em mim. É para o seu bem que eu estou fazendo isso... Me desculpe por fazer você sofrer.

- Não dá. - respondeu Rin, abrindo os olhos e o encarando. - Eu cansei de sofrer. Eu só quero... Ter uma vida normal... E decidi começar a viver essa vida com o Suikotsu. Por isso eu te peço uma coisa...

Sesshoumaru não disse nada. Apenas a encarou.

- Procure me evitar. - continuou Rin, enquanto a chuva parava de cair. - Assim fica mais fácil de te esquecer.

- Eu não vou te evitar. - retrucou Sesshoumaru, soltando o braço da garota. - Porque eu não quero te esquecer. E não vou te perder para o Suikotsu.

- Por quê? - perguntou Rin, chorando mais ao ouvir suas palavras. - Por quê? Por que você diz isso? Você está com a Yuriko!

- Um dia você saberá a verdade. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, com um sofrimento no olhar.

- Acho que esse dia não vai ser nunca. - disse Rin, saindo correndo.

Correu o mais rápido que podia até chegar em seu templo. Entrou na casa, subiu correndo as escadas sem dar explicações a sra. Higurashi e ao avô de Kagome. Então adentrou no seu quarto e girou a chave, que estava na porta, trancando. Caiu no chão, com muito sofrimento. Seu coração doía demais.

- Ai... Que dor de cabeça... - murmurou Rin, se levantando com esforço e deitando em sua cama.

Tentou dormir um pouco, mas todo o seu corpo começou a doer. De dentro e de fora. A dor de cabeça era insuportável, não permitindo que ela dormisse.

- Acho que eu... - disse Rin, se levantando. - Vou... Pegar um remédio...

Mas isso não aconteceu, porque logo em seguida, caiu no chão, desmaiada.

----

Rin foi acordando aos poucos. Abriu os olhos, e viu que estava em uma sala tamanho médio, com paredes brancas. Havia um criado-mudo ao seu lado, onde havia um copo de água vazio, e uma jarra cheia de água. Atrás do móvel, havia uma janela bem grande, fechada, mas permitindo que a luz da lua entrasse no quarto. Percebeu que estava deitada em uma cama, e vestia a roupa típica de hospital. Um pouco mais adiante, havia uma poltrona branca, macia, e Kagome estava sentada, lendo um livro. Um livro de Geografia.

- Kagome? - chamou Rin, encarando a amiga-irmã.

-Ah, Rin! - exclamou Kagome, fechando o livro e se levantando do cômodo. - Que bom que acordou! Estávamos preocupados!

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Rin, ainda um pouco zonza. - Não consigo me lembrar.

- Quando voltei da escola, vi que o quarto estava trancado. - respondeu Kagome, sentando na cama ao lado de Rin. - Falei com mamãe e vovô, e eles começaram a ficar preocupados. Então conseguimos arrombar a porta, e você estava caída no chão, desmaiada. Fomos correndo levar você até aqui, e o médico disse que apenas uma pessoa poderia ficar aqui. Então eu me ofereci para ficar.

- Obrigada, Kagome-chan. - agradeceu Rin, sorrindo. - Foi muito gentil da sua parte.

- Ah, imagina! - respondeu Kagome, sorrindo também. - A Sango, o Miroku, o InuYasha, o Suikotsu, o Bankotsu e o Jakotsu estão na sala de espera. Ficamos preocupados.

- Você sabe a causa do meu desmaio? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Ainda não. - respondeu Kagome, observando a porta. - Espera só um minuto que eu vou chamar alguma enfermeira.

- Ok. - disse Rin, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Uns seis minutos depois, Kagome voltou à sala com um médico. Rin abriu os olhos, e o médico olhou um aparelho ao seu lado.

- Você já está melhor. - disse o médico, sorrindo. - Mas terá que ficar essa noite aqui. Amanhã de manhã a liberaremos.

- Mas qual a causa? - perguntou Rin, sonolenta.

- Estresse. - respondeu o doutor. - Você está ultimamente estressada com algo? Depressão? Provas, ou alguma coisa assim?

- Relacionamento. - respondeu Rin, quase fechando os olhos de sono.

- Você me parece estar com sono. - disse o médico, gentilmente. - É por causa de um remédio que lhe demos. Acho melhor conversarmos amanhã sobre isso.

- Tudo bem. - concordou Rin.

Naquela hora, a porta se abriu, e Suikotsu entrou. Ele sorriu ao ver que Rin estava bem, e caminhou em sua direção.

- Uma enfermeira me disse que você havia acordado. - disse ele, sorrindo. - Estava preocupado.

Rin sorriu. Suikotsu se preocupara com ela. Ele era tão bom, enquanto ela era uma péssima namorada. Se sentiu culpada por isso.

- Posso passar a noite aqui? - perguntou Kagome ao médico. - A Rin é praticamente a minha irmã.

- Pode. - respondeu o médico. - Se não se importam vou me retirar. Preciso cuidar de outros pacientes.

- Claro. - disse Kagome.

O doutor saiu do quarto, deixando os três lá. Rin fazia um esforço para não dormir, pois precisava saber de algumas coisas. Suikotsu parecia pensativo, e Kagome estava exausta.

- Kagome, eu posso passar a noite aqui. - disse Suikotsu, para a amiga. - A Rin é a minha namorada. E você parece exausta.

- Sim, estou. - respondeu Kagome, dando um bocejo. - Mas vocês não se importam?

- Eu não. - respondeu Suikotsu, sorrindo calmamente.

Os dois se viraram para Rin, mas viram que ela já estava dormindo. Suikotsu viu o quanto ela era bonita, iluminada apenas pela luz do luar.

- Então eu vou. - disse Kagome, pegando o seu casaco, que estava em cima da poltrona. - Cuide da Rin.

- Pode deixar. - respondeu Suikotsu, abrindo a porta para Kagome. - Até mais.

- Até. - respondeu Kagome, caminhando pelo corredor.

Suikotsu fechou a porta, e foi até a cama de Rin. Beijou-lhe os lábios levemente. Não importa o que acontecesse. Não importava se fosse o fim do mundo. Não importava se o hospital estivesse pegando fogo. Não importava se estivesse prestes a morrer. Só sabia que cuidaria de Rin não importasse o que acontecesse.

----

**N/A: **_Olá pessoal! Tudo bom? Só quero agradecer mesmo pelas reviews! Muito obrigada e até mais!_

**Mah-sama: **_Oi! Tudo bem? Que bom que está gostando cada vez mais da história! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissus!_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Olá! Tudo bom? É verdade, tadinha da Rin... Mas pelo menos nesse capítulo ela ganhou um beijo do Sesshoumaru... Se bem que isso pesou a consciência dela! Mas mesmo assim espero que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissus!_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **_Oi! Tudo bem? Hehe, que bom que gostou do Miroku com ciúmes! É, eu sou tão má com a Rin... Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissus!_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Olá! Tudo bem? O.O Nossa, você vai fazer tudo isso comigo? Me desculpe amiga, infelizmente eu vou ter que te matar, mas talvez você sobreviva porque a fic não tem muitos capítulos, e até lá você ainda não morreu, eu assisti Efeito Borboleta sim, muito bom o filme, e eu to vendo Fruits Basket, só que ainda vou pro episódio 13 se não me engano, é que eu também to vendo o Live Action de Sailor Moon, os episódios de Sailor Moon, Fullmetal Alchemist, Full Moon wo Sagashite, e vou ver os eps que eu ainda não vi de Kaleido Star, e sabe, o youtube às vezes demora um século pra carregar os vídeo, mas enfim! Você precisa ver Full Moon wo Sagashite, é muito bom! Principalmente as músicas! A Mitsuki é tão legal... Mas obrigada pela review! Kissus!_


	5. Capítulo 5 Revelações

**Capítulo 5 - **_Revelações._

Quarta-Feira.

O dia amanheceu bonito. O céu estava limpo, e o céu brilhava. Sua luz iluminava o quarto do hospital em que Rin e Suikotsu estavam. Rin dormia profundamente, assim como Suikotsu. Porém, a luz acabou refletindo no rosto de Rin, a despertando. Abriu os olhos, e a primeira coisa que viu foi Suikotsu, dormindo desconfortavelmente na poltrona.

- Coitado... - disse Rin, sorrindo.

Se levantou da cama, e se sentiu muito melhor. Caminhou até o banheiro, e lavou bem o seu rosto. Então vestiu sua roupa, e saiu do banheiro. Se arrumou, penteou os cabelos e passou um perfume, que estava em sua bolsa. Então tocou levemente nas mãos do namorado.

- Rin? - murmurou Suikotsu, ao abrir os olhos.

- Desculpe! - pediu Rin, se afastando. - Não queria te acordar.

- Não! Imagine! - respondeu Suikotsu, se levantando.

- Droga! Perdi mais um dia de aula... - comentou Rin a si mesma. - Desse jeito eu vou acabar reprovando...

- Vamos falar com o médico. - disse Suikotsu, pegando na mão de Rin. - Aí vemos se podemos sair.

- Ok. - respondeu Rin, enquanto saíam do quarto.

Os dois passaram por um corredor, e encontraram uma enfermeira. Falaram com ela, e ela os mandou entrar em uma sala. Novamente os dois caminharam, e bateram na porta. O médico mandou que entrassem, e então adentraram o local.

- Hum, vejo que já se recuperou. - disse o médico, sorrindo.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin, se sentando em uma cadeira. - Mas qual foi a causa?

- Estresse. - respondeu o doutor, anotando algo em uma folha. - Tem sofrido de estresse? Provas, amores ou coisa do gênero?

- "Ai! O que ele está pensando? Que eu vou comentar da minha vida amorosa com ele!". - pensou Rin, aborrecida. - Hum... Não.

- Bem, a causa foi isso. - disse o médico, percebendo que Rin estava mentindo. - Mas para melhorar isso, creio que deve arranjar algo para passar o tempo, como algum esporte, um hobbie.

- E eu já estou liberada? - perguntou Rin, se levantando.

- Sim. - respondeu ele.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, saindo pela porta.

Suikotsu a seguiu, e ambos saíram do hospital. Então Rin deu um suspiro. Provavelmente tivera o desmaio por causa de Sesshoumaru e dos seus sentimentos. Mas o que podia fazer?

- Você está apressada? - perguntou Suikotsu.

- Sim. - respondeu Rin. - Preciso pegar toda a matéria que perdi. A partir de amanhã eu vou ter muitas provas, e eu ainda não sei nada!

- É, eu também preciso estudar... - comentou Suikotsu. - Eu te levo até a sua casa.

- Não precisa. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - Eu vou sozinha, vá estudar. Depois eu vou passar na biblioteca.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Suikotsu.

- Claro! - respondeu Rin. - Até logo! "Por favor, não me beije!".

- Rin... - chamou Suikotsu.

- Sim?

Então ele a beijou. Por mais que tentasse, Rin não conseguiu retribuir. Se sentiu um pouco culpada, mas quando se separaram, ele apenas deu um tchau e seguiu por outro caminho. Rin deu um suspiro e foi caminhando até a sua casa.

Quando entrou na sua casa, pôde ver que logo Kagome chegaria da escola. A sra. Higurashi e o avô estavam muito preocupados.

- Rin! Você está bem?

- Sim. - respondeu Rin. - Eu vou até a biblioteca, porque eu preciso estudar! Provavelmente eu vou almoçar fora, então vocês podem avisar a Kagome para ir à biblioteca? Preciso da ajuda dela.

- Claro. - respondeu a sra. Higurashi. - Se cuida.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, subindo as escadas correndo e entrando no seu quarto.

Pegou todo o material que precisava e jogou tudo na mochila, então saiu correndo até a biblioteca. Quanto maior o tempo melhor para si. Quando chegou na biblioteca, escolheu uma mesa vazia, e tirou todo o seu material. Começou a estudar, porém não estava entendendo quase nada.

- Merda...

----

Após aproximadamente uns 45 minutos, Kagome chegou à biblioteca. Porém não estava sozinha. Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Yuriko, Suikotsu e Jakotsu estavam lá com ela. Rin sorriu ao ver todo mundo.

- Uau. - disse Rin, sorrindo. - Todo mundo.

- Viemos te ajudar. - disse Kagome, sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, a todos. - Muito obrigada mesmo.

- Desculpe. - disse Sango, em tom muito baixo. - Yuriko insistiu em vir, por causa do Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, não tem problema. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

Rin olhou Sesshoumaru. Seu coração bateu mais forte, e corou quando ele a olhou também. Sentiu vontade de tocar aqueles deliciosos lábios, e senti-lo mais uma vez. Yuriko, ao perceber que os dois não desgrudavam o olhar, beijou Sesshoumaru.

Rin voltou a atenção a seu livro de matemática. Estudar era horrível. Não estava entendendo nada. Mas tinha que estudar. Pelo menos se não quisesse reprovar de ano.

- Rin, procure um livro sobre o assunto que estamos vendo. - pediu Sango, tendo uma idéia. - E para ajudá-la, Sesshoumaru, ajude-a.

- Por que ele? - perguntou Yuriko, com ciúmes.

- Porque sim, ué? - respondeu Sango, no mesmo tom. - Está com ciúmes?

- Não! - respondeu Yuriko. - Ele nunca me trocaria por uma vadia que nem ela.

- Quem é vadia aqui! - perguntou Rin se levantando com força. - Porque a única que eu estou vendo, é a que está na minha frente.

- Cale a boca! - mandou Yuriko, nervosa. - Você não sabe nada! Eu sou muito mais gostosa do que você! Tanto que o Sesshoumaru está comigo, e não com você!

- Oh, sério? - perguntou Rin, se aproximando mais. - O Sesshy pode não estar comigo, mas por acaso ele é o único homem no mundo inteiro?

- O melhor. - respondeu Yuriko. - E ele me ama.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Rin, em tom provocante.

- Lógico. - respondeu Yuriko. - Eu sou linda. E você é uma puta desgraçada que agarra todo mundo.

- E você é uma puta desgraçada assassina. - retrucou Rin no mesmo tom. - Porque tentou me matar!

- IDIOTA! - berrou ela, dando um tapa na cara de Rin.

Mas Rin não deixou assim, deu outro de um belo tapa em Yuriko. E assim começou. Puxões de cabelo, tapas, socos, e tudo de uma briga de mulher. Até que Sesshoumaru segurou Yuriko e Suikotsu segurou Rin.

- Ahh! Tava legal a briga! - comentou Miroku.

- Miroku! - gritou Sango, irritada.

- Vá Sesshoumaru, com a Rin. - mandou Kagome. - E Yuriko, se você não quer ficar aqui, então saia.

- Humpf. - resmungou Yuriko.

Rin foi até a prateleira que precisava, e Sesshoumaru a seguiu. Ambos ficaram quietos, sem dizer uma palavra ao outro. Então tentou pegar um livro que estava no alto, mas não conseguiu. Sesshoumaru pegou para ela, então ambos se encararam.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, secamente.

Rin ia voltar para a sua mesa, porém Sesshoumaru segurou o seu braço. Rin se virou, e encarou aqueles olhos dourados, frios...

- Hm? - perguntou Rin.

Então ele puxou Rin e segurou a sua cintura, então a beijou. Rin sentiu algo tão bom dentro de si, mas não podia. Yuriko ou Suikotsu poderiam chegar lá a qualquer momento e os flagrar. Então empurrou Sesshoumaru, mesmo contra a vontade.

- Nós não podemos. - disse Rin, abaixando os olhos. - Estamos namorando.

- Mas eu te amo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Então por quê? - perguntou Rin, desapontada. - Por que você está namorando a Yuriko?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada. Os dois se encararam novamente, e acabaram se beijando. Dessa vez o beijo foi mais profundo. Não dava para resistir, a tentação era muito mais forte. Porém o que eles não esperaram dessa vez, era que Suikotsu e Yuriko apareceram lá.

- LARGA ELE SUA VADIA! - gritou Yuriko, empurrando Rin, que caiu no chão.

Ao ouvirem a gritaria, todos se dirigiram até o local, e pela cara, já dava para imaginar o que havia acontecido. Todos ficaram calados. Suikotsu olhava desapontado para Rin, e Yuriko com ódio.

- Eu não agüento mais. - disse Rin, fechando os olhos.

- O quê...? - perguntou Kagome.

- Tudo isso. - respondeu Rin, se levantando. - Eu só quero entender. Eu... Me desculpe Suikotsu, mas eu amo o Sesshoumaru. Me desculpe por ter feito você sofrer e ter acreditado que eu te amava, mas na verdade tudo isso não passa de uma mentira. Eu peço minhas desculpas, realmente. Mas o que eu posso fazer se eu amo o Sesshy? E eu também gostaria de entender por que ele está namorando a Yuriko. Durante todo esse tempo, eu tentei esquecer você, mas não deu certo. Eu pensava em você o tempo todo, mas isso só me trazia mais sofrimento. Só de pensar na idéia de te perder, eu não suporto. Dá vontade de me suicidar. Apenas me explique! Eu quero entender por que você está fazendo tudo isso! Eu preciso saber!

- Porque ele me ama. - respondeu Yuriko.

- Eu não estou falando com você. - respondeu Rin, secamente. - Eu estou falando com o garoto que eu amo.

- Eu vou dizer a verdade. - disse Sesshoumaru.

Yuriko o olhou espantada, como se não acreditasse, e o silêncio era maior do que tudo.

- A verdade, é que eu te amo Rin, e nunca te esqueci. - começou Sesshoumaru. - A Yuriko havia me dito que se eu não ficasse com ela, ela te mataria. Mas eu cometi um erro. Porque eu acreditei nela. Mas eu devia ter acreditar em mim mesmo. Porque eu sei que eu morreria para pode te proteger Rin. E o que eu tenho a dizer, é _eu te amo._

- Se... Sesshou... Sesshoumaru... - murmurou Rin, sem acreditar e com lágrimas nos olhos.

Rin correu até Sesshoumaru e o beijou. Ele retribuiu, e todos bateram palmas, menos Yuriko. Agora sim estava tudo bem. Porque agora podiam se beijar o quanto quisesse. Rin não podia acreditar que Sesshoumaru havia feito isso apenas para que Rin não se machucasse. Esse sim era o _seu_ Sesshoumaru. Agora sim. Agora era o melhor de todos os beijos de toda a sua vida.

- DAVE! - gritou Yuriko, e todos a olharam.

Dave apareceu por trás da estante. Rin o viu, e percebeu que ele era o garoto que trombara na lanchonete. Se você não se lembra, volte alguns capítulos atrás.

- Dave? - perguntou Rin, confusa. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

Dave não respondeu, apenas se aproximou de Rin. Então para a surpresa de todos, ele puxou Rin rapidamente e colocou uma faca muito próxima do seu pescoço.

- Não se aproximem, ou ela morre. - disse ele.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Rin, confusa. - Quem é você?

- Você quer saber quem eu sou? - perguntou Dave, sorrindo. - Eu sou o ladrão do baile. Lembra, no dia do baile, eu disse que você seria minha, e que me vingaria do Sesshoumaru. Pois sou eu. E vim justamente para isso.

- Do que está falando! - perguntou Rin. - E o que você tem haver com a Yuriko?

- Eu era muito amigo do seu pai. - respondeu Dave. - E por causa desse Sesshoumaru, seu pai se suicidou. Se nada tivesse acontecido, se a polícia nunca descobrisse que o seu pai era o culpado, ele não se suicidaria. É por isso que eu quero vingança.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! - disse Rin, chorando. - Não faça isso!

- E por que não? - perguntou ele. - Eu quero vingança. E percebi que você é muito importante para ele. Então seja minha.

- Como é? - perguntou Rin.

- Seja minha, e eu deixarei o Sesshoumaru em paz. - respondeu Dave.

Rin congelou. O que faria?

- Não! - gritou Rin. - Agora que eu sei da verdade, não! Porque eu amo o Sesshoumaru! E não quero me separar dele novamente! E você não vai conseguir nada fazendo isso!

- Se você não quer ser minha. - disse Dave, sorrindo. - Também não vai ser do Sesshoumaru. _Vai morrer._

Mas Rin não morreu. Porque Sesshoumaru simplesmente golpeou Dave, que caiu no chão, junto com sua faca. Rin saiu correndo e abraçou Sesshoumaru, chorando.

Dave ainda tentou reagir, mas Sesshoumaru o atacou com suas garras venenosas, deixando-o imóvel e paralisado por causa do veneno.

- Não se aproxime da _minha garota._ - mandou Sesshoumaru.

Todos estavam atentos a Dave, e graças a isso, Yuriko conseguiu fugir. Mas ninguém estava se importando. Todos estavam chocados demais para dizer alguma coisa. Era muita coisa para um dia só.

- Sesshoumaru... - chamou Rin, ainda o abraçando. - Eu... Amo você.

- Eu também te amo, Rin. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, beijando-a.

Os dois ficaram se beijando, enquanto todos observavam. Por eles, ficariam se beijando para sempre, porque é sempre bom beijar a pessoa que você ama. E naquele momento, pode ter certeza que os dois se amavam.

- Me desculpe por ter feito você sofrer. - pediu Sesshoumaru.

- Isso é passado. - respondeu Rin. - Além do mais, você fez isso por mim.

Então os dois voltaram a se beijar. Tudo acontecia tão estranho. Rin sofreu muito durante todo esse tempo, mas no fim, tudo ficou certo. Porque ambos se amavam. E amar é bom. O amor é forte, e nada conseguiu impedir que os dois se amassem. No começo, Rin não havia se interessado por Sesshoumaru, mas depois o seu coração bateu mais forte e a vermelhidão tomou conta do seu rosto.

Tudo começou quando fora seqüestrada, e desde aí, isso mudou sua vida. Se não tivesse sido seqüestrada, poderia nunca ter o conhecido. Mas... Rin não acreditava nisso. Para ela, mesmo que não tivesse sido seqüestrada, encontraria Sesshoumaru de alguma, não importa, de qualquer maneira. Porque é o amor. E o amor é controlado pelo destino. E de jeito nenhum coincidência, porque coincidências não existem.

Bem, a fanfic não acaba aqui. Parece que acaba, mas não acaba. Ainda tem mais um capítulo. O próximo capítulo, é uma festa de pijama que a Rin faz para poder ajudar os seus amigos com seus amores. Porque afinal de contas, os amigos de Rin a ajudaram muito.

Seria injusto ela não fazer nada... Próximo capítulo "De Amizade a Amor".

**N/A: **_Domo! Tudo bom com vocês? E aqui está o penúltimo capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado, a fic praticamente acabou, o próximo capítulo é mais para os outros casais, e se você não quiser mais ler não tem problema! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Kissus!_

**Mah-sama: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Hehe, é, mas nesse capítulo tudo se esclareceu! Espero que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada pela review! Kissus!_

**Susi Mau: **_Olá! Estou bem, e você? Bem, espero que as suas perguntas estejam resolvidas nesse capítulo! Obrigada pela review! Kissus!_

**Relena-chan: **_Olá! Tudo bem? Hehe, coitado do Suikotsu mesmo, eu gosto tanto dele! Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Valeu pela review! Kissus!_

**Leila: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que gostou da fuga do Sesshy e da Rin! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Valeu pela review! Kissus!_

**Carine: **_Oi! Tudo bom? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! E desse capítulo? Gostou? Espero que sim! Imagina, o que importa pra mim é que você esteja gostando da fic! Valeu pela review! Kissus!_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oie! To bem, e você? Ah, gostei da idéia de você pintar o seu cabelo de prata, ia ficar maneiro! XD Finalmente a verdade foi revelada! Próximo capítulo é o último! Sim, estou planejando uma nova fic, mas ainda nem comecei a escrevê-la! Obrigada pela review! Kissus! _

**Sah Rebelde: **_Oie! Tudo bem? É verdade! Meu Deus, quem dera se eu recebesse um beijo daqueles do Sesshy! Que sonho... XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Kissus!_


	6. Capítulo 6 De Amizade A Amor

**Capítulo 6 - **_De Amizade a Amor._

Quinta-feira.

Sete minutos. Faltavam apenas sete minutos para que a aula acabasse. A sala estava em silêncio. Se ouvia somente o barulho do relógio. Todos faziam prova. Uma prova de matemática. Rin circulou a letra "c", da última pergunta, e pousou a caneta ao lado da folha. Releu as respostas e então se levantou, caminhando até a mesa da professora. Deixou a folha e voltou para o seu lugar. Arrumou o material e saiu da sala, pois quem tivesse terminado poderia sair para o intervalo.

Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores. Entrou no refeitório, pegou sua bandeja e a salada, e sentou na mesa de sempre, onde estavam Sango, Miroku, InuYasha. Na outra mesa, estavam Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru.

- Oi! - cumprimentou Rin, dando um beijo em Sesshoumaru, mas sentando na mesa de Sango.

- E aí? - perguntou Sango, bebendo um gole de seu suco. - Achou o teste fácil?

- Achei, mas não sei se está certo. - respondeu Rin, ansiosa. - Espero que eu tenha me saído bem.

- Aposto que você se saiu ótima! - comentou Sango, dando uma mordida em seu hambúrguer. - Estudamos a noite toda!

- E você foi bem, né Sangozinha...? - perguntou Miroku, se aproximando vagamente da garota.

- Não se aproxime. - disse Sango, se afastando. - Ah! Oi Paul! Senta aqui com a gente!

Miroku lançou um olhar nada amigável para o garoto. Mas mesmo assim ele se sentou. E ao lado de Sango.

- Olá. - cumprimentou ele, sorrindo.

Quando Miroku estava prestes a responder algo bem grosseiro, Kikyou apareceu na mesa deles, com sua expressão fria de sempre. Todos olharam-na.

- Olá. - cumprimentou ela. - InuYasha, por que não senta comigo para podermos discutirmos sobre o projeto e o modelo dos panfletos?

- Ah, hum... - dizia InuYasha, pensando. - Acho que...

- _Não._ - ela disse, friamente e secamente.

Todos olharam para trás de Kikyou e viram Kagome, séria. Ficaram todos em silêncio, e ninguém dizia nada.

- Do que está falando? - perguntou Kikyou no mesmo tom.

- Que o InuYasha não vai. - respondeu Kagome, calmamente.

- E por que não?

- Porque ele já tem a gente. E vocês podem muito bem discutir isso depois.

- Mas e se ele não quiser discutir depois?

- Aí ele não vai. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele prefere os próprios amigos.

- InuYasha? - Kagome e Kikyou perguntaram, se virando para o rapaz.

- Ahn... Bem... - dizia InuYasha, confuso.

- _Ele não vai._ - disse Rin, se levantando.

- Hã?

- Porque o InuYasha não gosta de você Kikyou. - respondeu Rin. - E você não vai roubá-lo da minha mana.

- Rin... - chamou Kagome, corando.

- Está na cara. Todo mundo já percebeu que o InuYasha e a Kagome se amam. - respondeu Rin. - Só que são tímidos demais para confessar.

- Mas... - dizia InuYasha.

- Portanto, sabe. - começou Rin. - Agora, o Inu-kun lancha com a gente. Porém, vou dar uma festa do pijama hoje na minha casa... E como amanhã não tem aula, por ser feriado, eu quero convidar todos vocês! O InuYasha, o Miroku, a Sango, o Sesshy, o Suikotsu, o Jakotsu, a Kikyou e o Bankotsu. Ah! O Paul também.

Kagome e Miroku lançaram um olhar de desprezo para Rin, mas apenas de brincadeira. Rin sorriu. Mal eles sabiam o que ela iria fazer...

- Tudo bem. - concordou Kikyou. - Até mais, Inu.

- Até.

Kagome sentou na mesa, mas Rin se levantou, dizendo que sentaria junto com o namorado. Sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru e deu um beijo, e os dois ficaram trocando beijos.

- Quero todos vocês lá na minha casa, à noite, hein? - disse Rin, sorrindo.

- Huuum... - disse Bankotsu, rindo. - Principalmente o Sesshoumaru, né Rin?

- Hã? O quê? - perguntou Rin, corando.

- De noite, no seu quarto, com o namorado... - respondeu Bankotsu.

- Calado! - mandou Rin, ficando mais vermelha.

Depois das aulas, Rin voltou para a sua casa, junto com Kagome. Sua mãe e seu avô iriam passar a noite fora, mas permitiram a festa de pijama. As duas limparam a casa, e decidiram que no quarto delas ficariam Kagome, Sango, Rin e Kikyou. Já no quarto da mãe, ficariam InuYasha, Miroku e Paul. Já na sala, iriam ficar Sesshoumaru, Suikotsu, Jakotsu e Bankotsu.

- Eu vou sair, para comprar pipoca. - disse Kagome, animada. - Enquanto isso, você poderia ir alugar uns três dvds.

- Ok! - respondeu Rin, enquanto as duas saíam de casa.

Rin caminhou até a locadora, e ao entrar, encontrou Kohaku. Sorriu, ao ver o amigo, e o cumprimentou.

- Oi Kohaku! - cumprimentou Rin. - Não sabia que você trabalhava aqui.

- É só por alguns dias. - respondeu ele.

- Ahn...

Rin escolheu um filme de romance, outro de terror e outro de drama. Então quando ia sair da locadora, Kohaku pegou no seu braço. Ela se virou, surpresa, e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele a beijou.

- _Largue-a, se não quiser morrer, - _disse uma voz, por trás.

Kohaku largou Rin, e ambos puderam ver Sesshoumaru. Rin não sabia o que dizer, então simplesmente o abraçou.

- Ele me beijou a força... - disse Rin. - Mas ele também não sabia que estávamos namorando... Não o machuque.

- Me... Desculpe. - pediu Kohaku, surpreso. - Eu não sabia mesmo.

- Sorte a sua, que a _minha_ namorada é que pediu. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, saindo da locadora com Rin.

- Coitado... - comentou Rin, dando um beijo em Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada, mas quando estavam próximos de sua casa, o youkai colocou Rin contra uma parede e a beijou. Rin retribuiu o beijo. Ele desceu e beijou carinhosamente o seu pescoço, mas acabaram sendo interrompidos.

- Caham! - emitiu Miroku, ao vê-los.

- Ah, oi Miroku! - cumprimentou Rin, corando. - Já chegou?

- Sim. São sete horas. - respondeu ele. - E a Sango...?

- Não sei. Fui alugar alguns dvds. - respondeu Rin.

Os três foram andando até a casa, e quando entraram, viram que todos já haviam chegado. Rin demorara tanto assim na locadora? O que mais incomodou Miroku, foi que Sango ria com Paul.

- Oi! - cumprimentou Kagome. - Demoraram! Por acaso ficaram namorando um pouquinho?

- Só um pouquinho. - respondeu Rin, ficando vermelha.

- Bem, ok! - disse Kagome, animada. - A Rin locou três dvds... Deixa eu ver... Um é de drama, outro é terror e outro romance. Quem aqui quer ver o de drama?

- Eu! - disse Sango, levantando a mão. - O Paul também!

- Só os dois? - perguntou Kagome.

- Eu também. - respondeu Miroku, não deixando apenas os dois.

- Ok. - disse Kagome. - Vocês irão ver o filme no quarto da minha mãe. Podem ir lá. Agora quem quer ver o de romance?

- Eu e o InuYasha. - respondeu Kikyou, friamente.

- Ótimo. Eu também. - disse Kagome, enciumada. - E o de terror?

- Eu, o Sesshy, o Bankotsu, o Suikotsu e o... - dizia Rin.

- Ah não! Eu não vou ver de terror! - respondeu Jakotsu.

Então Rin teve uma idéia. Puxou Jakotsu para perto dela e cochichou com ele. Depois ele sorriu e se virou para Kagome.

- Ok. Eu vejo o de terror, também.

- Hm, beleza. - respondeu Kagome desconfiada. - Como mais gente vai ver o filme de terror, vão ver na sala, já o de romance no meu quarto.

Aos poucos, a sala foi se esvaziando, e apenas os que veriam o filme de terror ficaram lá. Rin pegou na mão de Jakotsu e o puxou, e ambos foram subindo as escadas.

- O que deu neles? - perguntou Bankotsu, estranhando.

- Querem juntar os casais. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, sentando em um sofá.

- Muito bem. - disse Rin, dando um suspiro. - Eu estou com a chave dos quartos. E como todos eles fecharam as portas, é só trancar e ficar ouvindo. Você fica com o quarto da Kagome, e eu com o da Sango. Ok?

- Ok! - respondeu Jakotsu.

Rin entregou a chave do seu quarto para ele, e ficou com a do quarto da mãe de Kagome. Caminhou o mais silenciosamente possível, e então trancou o quarto, bem baixinho. Sorriu, consigo mesma. Agora era só entender o que estavam falando. Dentro do quarto...

- Então vamos ver o filme? - perguntou Sango, sorrindo.

- Claro! - respondeu Paul, animado.

- Sim. - respondeu Miroku, friamente.

Sango colocou o dvd no aparelho, ajustou a legenda e o áudio e então o filme começou. Passaram uns seis minutos, e então Paul colocou o braço no ombro de Sango, e sem querer bateu em Miroku. Miroku olhou com desprezo. Depois disso, Sango deitou em Paul. Aí Miroku não agüentou mais.

- Olha Sango, me desculpe, mas eu não posso mais agüentar isso. - disse Miroku, se levantando.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou Sango, assustada.

- Eu amo você, Sango. - respondeu Miroku. - E se você quer saber, você não é nem um pouco masculina. Você é a garota mais feminina, mais linda, maravilhosa, inteligente, enfim, perfeita que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. Eu te amo. E não agüento mais de ciúmes desse Paul aí.

Sango estava pasma. Como ele podia dizer tudo aquilo? Sorriu. Era um sonho. Só podia ser um sonho. Se levantou e o abraçou. Logo em seguida o beijou. Miroku ficou surpreso com a sua atitude, mas retribuiu o beijo.

- Seu bobo. - disse Sango, sorrindo. - Eu te amo também! E vivia comentando isso com o Paul!

- Ah, oh, sério? - perguntou Miroku.

- Lógico! - respondeu Sango, rindo.

Então os dois trocaram mais beijos, contentes. Como esperaram por isso...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- InuYasha, precisamos discutir sobre os panfletos. - disse Kikyou, sentando na cama de Rin.

- Sim... - respondeu InuYasha.

- Eu posso ajudar se vocês quiserem... - disse Kagome, calmamente. - Não quero ver o filme sozinha.

- Não, obrigada. - agradeceu Kikyou. - Esse é um assunto nosso.

- Tudo bem... - respondeu Kagome. - Mas antes, eu queria dizer uma coisa.

- O que? - perguntou Kikyou, parecendo impaciente.

- Eu amo o InuYasha. - respondeu Kagome. - Quando nos beijamos no primeiro dia, eu nunca mais esqueci ele. Porém ele nunca mais tocou nesse assunto, então achei que ele não me amasse, mas eu continuei amando-o. Eu sinto ciúmes de você Kikyou, porém se ele te ama, eu não posso fazer nada. Prometo que não irei atrapalhá-los...

Então Kagome começou a chorar, e ia sair do quarto, porém InuYasha segurou o seu braço. Kagome se virou, com os olhos molhados.

- Eu te amo. - disse InuYasha, beijando Kagome.

Kagome não sabia o que fazer, pois ficara surpresa. Então retribuiu o beijo de InuYasha, e os dois ficaram se beijando por um tempo, como se recuperassem o tempo perdido.

- Kagome... - chamou Kikyou, sorrindo. - Se você não sabe, eu estou namorando o Kouga. Eu não amo o InuYasha.

Kagome sorriu. Então voltou a beijar InuYasha.

--------- ------------ ------------ --------- -------- --------- --------- --------- ---------

- Yes! - disseram Rin e Jakotsu, ao verem que fizeram um bom trabalho.

Os dois desceram as escada e adentraram a sala. Rin sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru e deu um beijo nele. Trocaram mais alguns beijos, e ficaram namorando. Após o filme acabar, decidiram dormir ali mesmo. Rin dormiu com a cabeça encostada no peito de Sesshoumaru. É sempre bom estar do lado de quem você ama.

- "Ué... Mas que sensação esquisita...". - pensou Rin. - "Parece que esqueci de alguma coisa...".

Mas logo em seguida, adormeceu.

------------ ------------- ------------ ------------- ---------- ----------- -------------

- Acho que vou beber um copo de água. - disse Kagome se levantando e caminhando até a porta.

Tentou abrir a porta, mas não abria. Então percebeu que estava trancada. Tentativas inúteis, pois a porta não abria.

- Merda! Estamos trancados!

**N/A: **_Domo! E aqui está o último capítulo! Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fanfic! Vou responder as reviews pelo e-mail ou para quem estiver logado eu respondo na hora mesmo! Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada mesmo! Desculpem não ter postado antes, é que eu tive que estudar, e ainda fui mal na prova, mas não fiquei, porque a professora disse quem ficou e quem não ficou! XD Mas mesmo assim, é isso! O meu e-mail é (o u p a t h o t m a i l. c o m) e não estranhem se receberem um e-mail de mim, porque eu estarei respondendo a review, ok? Kissus!_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Hehe, é verdade, agora sim um fim feliz! XD Espero que tenha gostado desse último capítulo! Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic! Kissus!_

**Carine: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Espero que tenha gostado dessa festa de pijama! Até que eu não sou tão má, né? Eu fiz a Rin ficar com o Sesshy! n.n Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic! Ah, não se preocupe, eu ainda vou mandar um e-mail explicando como se posta no fanfiction, mas vai demorar um pouquinho se você não se importar, é que eu esqueço! n.n" e só sei quando eu estou postando uma fic! Mas mesmo assim, valeu! Kissus!_

**Leila: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Que bom que gostou do final! Espero que tenha gostado desse final também! Obrigada pelo elogio! E também por ter acompanhado a fic! Kissus!_

**AnnaPadfoot: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Ah, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! \o/ Normalmente eu faço fics não muito compridas, sei lá por que... XD Mas obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic! Kissus!_


End file.
